


It Started On a Suburban Summer Day

by queenofthegetaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hale-McCall Pack, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Kid Fic, McCall Pack, Pack Feels, Pre-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthegetaway/pseuds/queenofthegetaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When did it start? All of it. The insanity of Beacon Hills. I'll give you a hint. Way before the night at the Nemeton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started On a Suburban Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this started the story of how Stiles and Scott met and then it deteriorated as I sat at lunch with the 4 year olds I teach. Also posted from mobile so if there's a formatting issue please tell me so I can fix it!

Everyone knows some version of how Scott and Stiles met. There's Stiles version... "It looked like he needed help with the plumbing! I was just being helpful!" And of course Scott has his version.... "It doesn't need plumbing! It was a palace! A magnificent piece of architecture and you destroyed it you destroyer!" Let's not forget Melissa's... "Scott you had a pile of dirt and Stiles you peed on his pile of dirt." "PALACE!" "PLUMBING." "You're engineering masterminds."

Regardless of which version you believe that fateful California day something beautiful and powerful was born. Of course then it was just a couple of three year olds in a sandbox, fate saw a different tale. One of the power behind the bond between two boys, no, two men. The First True Alpha in over a century and The First Spark in all of North America. Two of the most powerful beings ever to walk the earth. 

Their story of course involved more characters. Across town a three year old Lydia Martin sits in her room with addition and subtraction flash cards and her worn copy of Hans Christian Anderson's The Little Mermaid.

In still another side of Beacon Hills three year old Malia Tate sits with her father in the waiting room for news on her new baby sister.

Just north of Beacon Hills a young woman sits on her rocking chair rocking her little baby boy, a 9 month old Liam Dunbar to sleep.

In a small town in Arizona a newly 4 year old Allison Argent unwraps her presents revealing her first crossbow, a toy of course, and little practice target.

Back in Beacon Hills a 6 year old Derek Hale wrestles with 4 year old Cora, and 8 year old Laura, in their huge living room while 16 year old Uncle Peter supervises.

3 year old Jackson Whittemore sits on the bleachers of Beacon Hills High's lacrosse field next to his father watching the team practice.

2 year old Erica Reyes sits in a doctors office next to her worried mother after her first epileptic seizure.

3 year old Isaac Lahey curls up next to his brother, Camden, on the couch for a movie after a day of playing hard and eating ice cream.

At just 4 years old Vernon Boyd sits in his living room helping his parents out with his younger sister as his 3 older siblings get ready to go shopping for school supplies.

Across the country in New York City, a 3 year old Kira Yukimura skips out of her first ever karate class. She was a natural according to her teacher.

All on the same fateful day in August pieces were falling into place for the most loyal and powerful pack the world had yet to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Again! I had fun writing this, out wasn't too serious. If you like it maybe I could do a series or something about everyone pre-canon. Please comment what you think!


End file.
